Whiskey
by pspbe214
Summary: Who's there to comfort him when he has a bad day? FlackOC.Made 1 small change to chapter 4 on 9.10.07. The muse is working . . .
1. Don

As he closed his apartment door and leaned back against the wall, he realized that he wasn't in the mood to do anything. Closing his eyes felt good. Running his hands through his hair felt good. Going out? Not so good.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and made his way to the bedroom. He smirked when he thought how surprised his co-workers would be if they knew how few women actually saw his bedroom. Of course at work, he'd play it up, but at home he always felt more vulnerable and nervous. It was one thing to talk the talk, but to walk that walk? He had a feeling that his mother would come back and smack him upside the head, and talk about how she raised him better than that.

The coat, suit jacket, tie, shirt, belt, pants – all of it was quickly taken off and tossed unceremoniously into the hamper. He reached for his nearest pair of sweats and NYPD shirt and tossed them on, immediately feeling better than he had in his work clothes. The things he would do for his job, and wear a suit and tie everyday was the least of his worries.

"Bet the rest are out drinking," he though as he made his way into the kitchen and reached for the tumbler in the cabinet. "Probably wondering, 'hey where is Flack? And why isn't he here?'"

He sighed as he poured the amber liquor into the glass. He just wasn't up for the deduction skills of the CSIs tonight. No doubt Messer would convince the rest to figure out what was bothering Flack, and if he knew them half as well as he though he did, the one to figure it out (but not say anything) would be Stella.

Stella. If things had gone differently, he might have been with her instead of trying to get the petite strawberry blonde who twisted him up so tight inside he though he'd get sick from the butterflies. "No," he thought as he took the first sip of whiskey, "Stella would never tie me up in knots like this girl, but I need this."

He met her, Anna, six weeks ago, and yet he felt he knew her forever. Her teasing voice, the way she walked, her laughter and the flirtatious e-mails she sent. All of it tied him up so bad, and yet all he wanted to do was be near her. Talk to her. And, if it weren't for the case he had been on in the last few days, he'd call her. She was getting used to his need for quiet after the "tough cases," hell they all were tough cases, but this one was newer, fresher and made him more aware of his feelings.

This victim could have been the child of Flack and Anna – his eyes, her hair color – only she had been a street orphan, living and dying by a code none of them understood. It was when he was at the crime scene and seen the beautiful child that he knew could be foretelling his future if he let it, that he needed time tonight.

And God!, how he wanted that future with Anna. He padded into the living room, leaving all lights off, and lay down on the couch with his head propped up and feet dangling over the end. He contemplated the whiskey, swirled it in the tumbler a bit and downed a little more. A future with Anna was what he saw, and hell, they hadn't even slept together yet. He had held her, they had made out on this very couch and he'd almost gone out of his mind when she whispered his name as he kissed her neck and she arched her small body into his, but it hadn't gone further than that.

Not that they hadn't wanted to go further, but he sensed there was something different about Anna. An innocence that had been broken away at, like a sculpture that had chipped over the years. He knew it was right there, what it was, and that she would tell him when she was ready. He also knew that she needed to tell him about it before they moved to the next level.

Don glanced at the tumbler and realized that he needed a refill on the whiskey he was drinking if he was going to think about her constantly. He stretched as he got up and made his way into the kitchen. The drink refilled, he made his way back into the living room. The couch beckoned and he headed over, when he heard a faint knock at the door.

"Hell," he though, "they sent Monroe to come get me to go out." He was going to tell her to leave him be as he opened the door, but the words died on his lips when he saw Anna standing there. He opened the door, and she walked wordlessly by. It was only when she stopped to hang up her coat and toe off her shoes, that he noticed she was carrying a bag with her.

"Anna, what's going on," he asked.

"Don," she walked over and put her hand on his cheek, "I've been giving you the space you need, after the cases, since we met. And it worried me. We don't have to talk, we don't have to do anything, but I needed to see you tonight. You sounded so lost when we talked earlier. So I thought I'd bring food, can't have you sitting here tonight drinking whiskey without food."

"You're going to cook?" He grinned as he looked down at her, realizing like he always did how small she was to his lanky frame.

"Now, don't get all funny with me detective," she said as she turned and picked up the bag. "You know I'm a takeout girl all the way. Chinese?"

He smiled and followed her back into the kitchen, noticing for the first time that the lights were all still off in the darkening apartment. The sudden lightness in the kitchen made him blink for a second, as he watched her move effortlessly around the kitchen, spooning out Moo Shi Chicken and chicken fried rice onto plates.

Anna handed him his plate, and turned and followed him into the dark living room.

He appreciated the food, the fact that she had been worried and that she didn't ask him to turn on the lights. It wasn't until he had eaten half his food that he looked over at her, and had to smile as she was already done with her food.

"You want more? I'll go get it," he said as he started to get up.

"No, I'm okay. Go ahead and finish." He sat down and watched as she got up off the couch, and made her way into the kitchen. The sway of her hips never failed to get him.

He had turned back to his food so he wouldn't be caught ogling, when she sat back down next to him. He quickly finished and took his empty plate into the kitchen.

"Don?" She called while he was looking for the fortune cookies. "Since you have whiskey, would you mind pouring me some too?"

The sound of her voice, and the fact that she wanted to share in his drink of choice sent those butterflies going. He just shook his head as he poured her a glass, and turning off the kitchen light, made his way back into the living room with her drink and the fortune cookies.

She took the glass and the cookie from him, and allowed him to settle back on the couch, neither saying anything as they each opened their fortune cookie and read the fortunes by the waning summer light coming in through the windows.

Don put the fortunes on the coffee table and reached for his drink. Leaning back, he pulled Anna close to him, and he smiled when she sighed and curled up into his side. They sat there and enjoyed their drinks, without words, and when they were done he put both empty glasses on the table. He turned to her, and motioned for her to get up real quick.

"Relax," he said when he saw her face. He lay down on the couch, reached for her hand and pulled her down next to him. She turned in his arms so that she was facing him, put her right arm under her head and her left hand on his chest. He pulled her closer with his right arm, and when he tangled their feet together, he heard her giggle. He looked into her face, leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back a little, saw the worry in her eyes fade, and again pulled her close. A kiss on the top of her head, and they both let the days worries and exhaustion leave their bodies until all that was left was the two of them, caught up in each other, asleep on the couch.


	2. Anna

Disclaimer: I own Anna, but not Don Flack – that character belongs to the creators of CSI:NY and those affiliated with the show. I know, I'm upset about it too.

She was mad. No, scratch that, she was frustrated. The computer in front of her made a sound and shut down. Turning her chair around, she looked out the windows onto the street just 2 floors below.

'How could one man be so stubborn, day in and day out,' she wondered as she propped her feet up on the windowsill.

If her colleagues looked in now, they would ask her which client or employee had frustrated her now, try to get her to laugh and move on.

Anna sighed, because she knew it wasn't work that she was frustrated about this time. This time it was Don. She had called him earlier and he sounded like he was lost in a tunnel, very far away and very down. Lord knew she had tried to give him his space once his cases had cleared, but damnit if it wasn't getting harder and harder to do that.

Sighing, she packed up her stuff, said goodbye to her colleagues and made her way home. She had to sneer a few times at the guys who thought that her being female entitled them to touch, or think to touch. At her stop, she even had to roll her eyes at the street prophets, preaching on and on about how the government would lead to the downfall of civilization. 'Home,' she thought, 'I just need to get home.'

Once home though, she changed into her clothing of choice – jeans and a t-shirt – and made her way into the kitchen. Something was off, and she noticed on the wipe board she had that he had written down dinner for tonight. 'Yeah,' she thought, 'fat chance of that happening.'

"But why not," she asked aloud, her index finger tracing his handwriting. "If he won't meet me for dinner, why not take dinner to him? Hell, why not take him dinner?"

She quickly pulled on her shoes and a light coat. Making sure everything was turned off, she made her way downstairs and back to the subway. 'Come on,' she thought, getting antsy, 'only 2 more stops.'

Anna sighed when her stop came into view, and quickly bolted up the stairs. One street down was Don's apartment and one additional street beyond that was a halfway decent Chinese restaurant. She cautiously made her way to the restaurant, ordered the take away and made her way back to his building. Thankfully, his next-door neighbor recognized her and let her in.

It wasn't until she was knocking at his door that she hesitated. 'He might be mad at me, or not at home, or not hungry, or out with everyone else,' she thought. Her train of thoughts ended when he opened the door and looked at her.

She smiled and he tried to get his tongue wrapped around the words.

"Anna, what's going on," he asked.

"Don," she walked over and put her hand on his cheek, "I've been giving you the space you need, after the cases, since we met. And it worried me. We don't have to talk, we don't have to do anything, but I needed to see you tonight. You sounded so lost when we talked earlier. So I thought I'd bring food, can't have you sitting here tonight drinking whiskey without food."

"You're going to cook?" Her stomach flip-flopped when he turned on the smile and his eyes took her in.

"Now, don't get all funny with me detective," she said as she turned and picked up the bag. "You know I'm a takeout girl all the way. Chinese?"

Nervously, she made her way into his kitchen, trying not to glance at the couch and the closed door to his bedroom. 'Down girl,' she told herself getting the food ready, 'not quite yet.'

The food served up, she handed him his plate and followed him back into the living room, such as it was, and started eating. She didn't feel awkward anymore about having done this, and even surprised herself at finishing before he did.

Don finished eating quietly, and when he got up, she decided to turn the tables on him.

"Don?" She called while he was looking for the fortune cookies. "Since you have whiskey, would you mind pouring me some too?"

A smile floated across her face when she imagined his face at that. He only knew her as a wine and beer girl, and she was unless severely down. But she also knew that drinking alone, like he had been doing, wasn't smart and that if he were drinking so was she.

He handed her the drink and her fortune cookie, which she went through the process of opening and glancing at, but not really reading what it said. The drink wasn't cold, but was oddly comforting as she curled into his side, his left arm around her and her head on his chest. Anna knew why he didn't want her on his right side, and wasn't going to press tonight.

When they were both done with the drinks, she handed him her glass and he put both glasses on the table. He turned to her, and motioned for her to get up real quick, and her face must have shown her panic.

"Relax," he said when he saw her face. He lay down on the couch, reached for her hand and pulled her down next to him. She turned so she was facing him, and even had to laugh a little when he tickled her feet with his. Her worries about him started to fade when he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. A kiss on the top of her head, and she felt the stress and worry of the day leave her body. She slowly drifted to sleep in his arms, content with where she was and with the man beside her.


	3. Her Story

Disclaimer: I own Anna, but not Don Flack – that character belongs to the creators of CSI:NY and those affiliated with the show. I know, I'm upset about it too. This takes place sometime after the first 2 chapters, though not too far down the road.

Anna wasn't sure which movie it was that she fell asleep in, but she knew she was disoriented when she work up. It wasn't until she heard a light snore that she smiled. 'Of course,' she thought, 'I'm at Don's.'

She moved slightly and watched his face as he slept. There was a certain childlike innocence that he had when he slept, the "all business detective" façade was gone and there was Don, the man who had unwittingly stole her heart. A small movement of her head told here it was close to 4am, still enough time to sleep before work, though for some reason she was now wide awake.

She lightly traced the NYPD letters on the chest of his shirt, careful not to wake him, and she thought about their first encounter. Of course she was running late to her job and was stressed, not that working in HR wasn't stressful enough, but there she was running out the door of the local café, and she ran into him. Again, not his fault, but she spilled her tea and milk all over her new suit. As she started cursing her luck and tears welled up in her eyes, two strong hands were placed on her shoulders and stopped her. She was going to protest until she looked up and was caught in those blue, blue eyes.

Anna had known she was a goner there and then, and she was sure she looked quite the mess. And what had he done? He apologized, something about not moving out of her way quick enough. He kept going on and on, until he stopped and mumbled something about babbling. She remembered smiling and he handed her his card, and said to please contact him about the dry cleaning bill.

Stunned was the least of her reactions, and she would have protested except his phone rang and she noticed the badge. He told her he was sorry about running into her, told her he was Detective Flack, reminded her about the dry cleaning and left.

They had run into each other when she called him to tell him not to worry about the dry cleaning, and he asked her to lunch the next day. One lunch turned into another, a few walks home and then dinner. He explained to her what he could about his job, and she tried to explain hers – both trying desperately to not breach any confidentiality. He had made some comment about employees asking her out, and then she had to calm him down when she mentioned the occasional stalker or two. The concern that was on his face was what gave him away though, she knew at that point that he was as far gone as she and whether they knew it or not, they were now on a track together. She also knew that whether she was ready or not she'd have to open up more, no time like the present, 'cause she knew she could no longer deny herself the chance with someone like Don.

Anna was brought out of her daydream when he shifted and she felt eyes on her.

"Hello sleepyhead," she said. "Sleep well?"

"With you here, how could I not? What time is it?"

"Cute, and it's just after 4am. "

"You know you're cute when you wake up." He grinned as she flushed. "So what woke you up Sleeping Beauty, hmm?"

"Just how we met, and that I couldn't believe you apologized to me when I almost ran you over." 

"Well, how else would I be able to give you my card and ask that you call me? It's not everyday that I get to meet beautiful women who aren't suspects?" He replied, as he ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing out any tangles he came across. "So, you were just dreaming about me? Have to say I'm flattered."

"That, and some other stuff." He brought a hand under her chin and raised her head a little, smirking when she flushed beneath his gaze. "Don, you've been patient and not pushed, though I know we both have been more than ready to move forward."

"Anna, I will never push"

"Don, I know. I'm not saying you ever would." She felt her cheeks start to burn as she continued. "Don't you think I want to move forward too? I've felt it too, the want, the need, the longing to do more than just kiss or make out? We're both healthy adults, and that being said I'm sure we both have needs. Desires."

She looked up into his face and noticed he was watching her with those eyes. She closed her eyes and felt his thumb slowly make circles on her jaw line. After a few minutes, she brought her hand up and caught his, and intertwined their fingers. Anna knew she couldn't look at him while she told her story.

"I've been scared Don. It's not everyday you have to tell the man you've fallen for, the man you want, that due to circumstances you are a sexual novice. A virgin, and that this is not how you envisioned yourself at nearly 30."

She opened her eyes and looked down at his shirt, knowing his eyes were watching her.

"The first guy I ever dated, god I was 18 and a freshman in college, decided that one night he was going to take it further and I kept saying no. He never had the opportunity to really take it further than pinning my below him as I managed to fight him off. The next few guys I dated decided that if I wouldn't sleep with them that they'd either pawn me off on their friends, or tell everyone I was cheating on them."

She felt him let go of her hand, and would have cried except he used that arm to pull her closer. She put her hand on his chest, feeling comforted by his heartbeat, his breathing, tucked her head under his chin and continued.

"College after that was fine, my social life sucked though. There I was your normal co-ed, who had been branded a slut, a whore when she had never had more than a serious make-out session with a guy. I didn't date the rest of my time in college. I was too scared."

"Anna,"

"Don, it's okay. I just need it to be out, please?' She felt him nod. "Right, so college sucked. After college, there was the guy that tried to jump me on the first date, a potential stalker and a guy that after 9-12 dates, never even bothered to try to kiss me. I had essentially given up. I thought, 'if I can't succeed with a man, I'll succeed in my job instead.' Thankfully that all changed when I tried to take out New York's finest in an early morning beverage run."

"Really? I'm New York's finest? I'll want that put on my detective cards now."

She smiled and shook her head, relaxing in his arms as she felt the mood lighten and the tension in his body lessen.

"I knew you could see my hesitation, and I know it could make someone run," she braved looking him in the face, "so though I've bared my soul and hope you won't run, this would be your chance."

"If you think I'll run, you're wrong sweetheart. I can understand your hesitation, but I'm not worried. And I'm not going anywhere." He smiled at her, and waited till she smiled back. "And you're right, as healthy adults we have needs and desires, and yes mine include you. But I would never push you Anna."

"Don, you wouldn't have to push," she felt the familiar heat on her cheeks. "Just give me some time."

"All the time you need."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He traced small circles on her back until he felt her breathing even out, signaling that she was asleep. He silently thanked whatever had convinced her to finally trust him, said a little prayer, and drifted back to sleep.


	4. Honor

Disclaimer: I own Anna, but not Don Flack – that character, and all other characters mentioned, belong to the creators of CSI:NY and those affiliated with the show. I know, I'm upset about it too. Pity, but what can I do about it?

Also, italics flashback. Thanks!

She had done this countless of times before. Sat alone in the dark, still in her work clothes, lights off just listening to the sound of the city roll by. The fear that gripped her usually wasn't this bad, and for some reason that comforted her. Then the fear that was this bad took over, and she sat there immobilized again.

Normally still wearing her suit at 10pm would have finally made Anna get up, and go change into her pajamas, but tonight it just sorta annoyed her. The shoes had finally become too much, and they had been tossed into the kitchen narrowly missing the cat. She had long since pulled her knees up, wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. 'Southern belle upbringing about knees and skirts be damned,' she thought as she looked down at her hands.

For spending 18+ years in the South, not that her home state of Texas thought of it as the South but the New Yorkers did, not one thing she had gleaned there would help her now.

Sighing, she released her legs and curled up on the couch. The tears she thought had stopped were starting to come back, and she didn't want to increase the mascara on her blouse. As it was, she would hate to see her dry-cleaning bill.

It all came back to Don, but it wasn't necessarily his fault. Nor did he probably know anything about it, and she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. Probably not, because she was sure she'd hate to be there when Don found out.

She had met two of Don's CSI friends a few weeks ago, Lindsey and Stella, and they had invited her out to drinks with them tonight. The nervousness she felt being around them quickly evaporated, and she even thought they could be friends until the guy showed up.

She knew he had a thing for Lindsey, calling her Montana and all was a dead giveaway, but then he turned on her. And turned was the correct phrase. He gave some line about meeting Don's "girl" and wondered whether she was the reason he was so happy lately, 'cause if she was there were other guys in the precinct that could be "made happy" too.

Anna wasn't sure how she made it home, as the tears had made it a bit difficult to see. She could still hear Lindsey calling her back, and yelling at the guy, but she didn't want to go back. All she wanted to do was get home and stay home.

Her phone beeped, letting her know there was a new call. A glance at the called ID said unknown caller. She let it go to voicemail, and then picked it up. It was Lindsey apologizing for Danny's rudeness (so that's his name, thought Anna as she listened) and promised that if she wanted to join she and Stella again that next time Danny would not be invited.

Anna clicked the phone shut, and thought about Lindsey's offer. If she had other friends here, she might be more wary of the offer but as friends were few and far between, she would most likely mull the offer over and eventually accept.

The sound of the buzzer made her move. 'There's no way Lindsey would find out where I live, right? Wait, she's a cop so she could have,' the internal conversation in her head was halted by both the buzzer and phone. She smiled a little as Don's number flashed, and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Anna, thank god."

"Don, what's wrong? You sound like you were running, and I thought you hated runners."

"Not funny, please I'm at your building, would you buzz me in?"

She got up, listening to him breathe through the line as she released the latch on the door downstairs. He didn't say a word, just kept her on the line until he knocked at the door. She opened it, and hung up as she stared at him wordlessly. His phone also closed.

His tie was undone, his right hand was swollen and he looked like he had been fighting an internal battle of anger, worry and tears. She tried to open her mouth to ask him what was wrong when he walked in, closed the door and pulled her tightly into a hug. She put her head on his chest, breathed in his scent and wrapped her arms around him. He eventually shifted a little, and she wasn't sure how he did it, but managed to scoop her into his arms and carry her to the couch without having her move her head from his chest. He sat down, and held her.

"I was worried Anna," he whispered and he found her hand, and laced their fingers. "Danny had gotten a call from Lindsey that you were meeting them for drinks and after the general ribbing from him over my not mentioning you before, he asked whether we should join you ladies for drinks. I thought we should, but got held up at the precinct. Once I got to the bar, you were gone and Lindsey and Stella were ripping Danny apart. I finally got the story out of the three of them, and it took all my strength to not completely pummel him."

"Don"

"Sshh, I know I have to work with him, but his comments really crossed a line. Unfortunately he'll still have a black eye. None of them knew where you were, or where you had gone. I wasn't sure whether you'd answer Lindsey's call, so it was only after I left for a while, looking for you, that I called her and asked her to call you. I was already halfway here when she called me back, and said the call went to voicemail. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been home."

He pulled back a little, and looked her in the eye. "I was so worried about you and what you thought of me when his comment came out. Anna, I swear, I told no one what you told me and I never would. And I hadn't told Danny about you, because he can be a jerk about relationships others are having, and I didn't want to subject what we have to his comments and attitude. Please, talk to me or I may have to continue to babble here."

"Don," she smiled as a lone tear lost the battle and made its way down his cheek, "I have no doubts about you or us. I will say that Danny's remark hit a nerve, and maybe I overreacted a bit, but I wasn't sure what else to do. If I stayed, I was worried that I might have to share that part of myself to people I don't know that well, and it took all my strength to tell you. I am not happy that I ran, but I was so unsure of what else to do."

"Trust me, I don't think Lindsey or Stella think any less of you." She leaned into the hand that he placed on her cheek. "As for Danny, I don't think he'll say anything stupid again, but I can't make promises."

"Now, you can't be comfortable sitting there in a suit and overcoat with a swollen hand. I know I can't convince you of anything, being the hard-headed detective that you are," she laughed as he tweaked her nose, "but can I look at you hand to see how bad it is?"

"Fine." He released his arms around her, and was waiting on her to get up when instead she leaned in and kissed him. His arms immediately found their way back to her, one at her waist and one in her hair. A little maneuvering from her, and his lips opened for her tongue to slip inside. She smiled at the groan he let out when she finally moved away.

"What was that for?"

"That, detective, is what I would have liked to have done in front of your friends. Plus, I think it's sexy you 'fought for my honor,' even if it meant you hit a friend – not that I'm an advocate of hitting people. And they say chivalry is dead." She stood and held her hand out to him, which he took. "Now, follow me and let's look at your hand."

"Wait," she stopped and let him shuck his overcoat and suit jacket, before he grasped her hand again.

"Come on stubborn." Anna led him into the kitchen, turned on the light and motioned for him to sit on the barstool. "Would you also like an aspirin and water while I find the first aid kit?" Getting no answer, she turned and saw him nod a little sheepishly. "That's what I thought."

He watched her place the water and aspirin on the counter before turning back to the cupboards looking for the first aid kit. He sighed after swallowing the aspirin, remembering a few weeks ago when he had had a bad day, and again he turned to her.

_ "Damnit all to hell," he yelled as he slammed the door. "Why couldn't he have done something instead of botching the damn evidence."_

_He turned around and was preparing to stomp into his bedroom and crash when he saw her in the doorway to the kitchen, an amused smile on her face._

_"Hell, Anna," he started toward her when she held her hand up._

_"It's okay. I understand. Bad day." She moved to take his overcoat and suit coat from him, draping them over the chair as she guided him to the kitchen. She motioned to the stools, and he sat down. "Now, there's no whiskey left, which leaves wine or beer. Your pick."_

_"No, you pick. I'm too tired." He put his head in his hands. "Stupid damn lab loaned lab rat royally messed it all up and my whole case is screwed."_

_Anna just shook her head and moved behind him, encircling him with her arms, her cheek resting at the hollow between his shoulder blades. She stayed there for a while until his hands found hers, she then turned her head and placed a light kiss on his back before moving back into the kitchen._

_He didn't say anything as she continued to move about, finally breaking down and cooking him her favorite dish after he begged and begged. The slight twist of her wrist, the way she seemed to stop, turn and move effortlessly as if there was a silent song playing made him wonder all the more about how he ended up being so lucky. He didn't even notice she had opened a bottle of wine until she placed the glass of red before him. The fruity scent beckoned him, and he took a taste as she set the timer._

_"Don." He looked up, momentarily startled at the sound of her voice. "Come here."_

_He left the drink and followed her into the living room, where she proceeded to sit down cross-legged at one end of the couch, and place a pillow on her lap._

_"Come lay down, and put your head in my hands." He gave her a funny look. "I promise, nothing funny."_

_He nodded and laid down, his head in her hands. She lightly removed her hands so his head was on the pillow, and began moving her fingertips across his scalp, lightly going one way, then another, then in circles._

_Don wasn't sure where she learned this technique, but he was damn happy it was him receiving the scalp massage and not some other man. The fact that his headache seemed to be leaving him and he started to relax helped ease his mind._

"You're there to save me a lot," he said as she cleaned his hand, the first aid kit finally found. "Anna, I came here tonight for you and here you are patching me up. It somehow doesn't seem right."

She glanced at him, as she finished cleaning his hand. Putting the bottle of peroxide back in the kit, she closed it and carefully put it away. She washed and dried her hands before coming back to stand in front of him, his legs slightly apart, and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don, without knowing it you save me all the time. Your compassion, your strength, your laughter – all of it. Without even knowing it, you do. Your hugs, your kisses, your touch – all of that too." She put her hand up when he made a motion to talk. "There are times when we all need to be saved Don, I've had my moments and you have yours. They go through a cycle, and right now you happen to be in one. Your being here tonight means more to me than you know, 'cause this kind of event would normally have started a group of these events for me to get through on my own."

"You shouldn't, don't have to go through them on your own."

"Maybe yes and maybe no," she smiled at his brief look of confusion. "There are events we all have to face on our own. Luckily the last few haven't been those type of events, and you and I have recognized them as such. But, I hope that if they had been those events that though neither you nor I could have helped each other through them, that we'd be there for each other."

Her smile grew when he placed his hands at her waist, and brought her closer to him so his legs were on either side of her. When he stopped pulling her toward him, he wrapped one arm around her tiny waist, and pulled her head down to his with the other, groaning only when she used her hands and arms to bring them flush together.

She was sure he could hear her heart speed up as he slowly traced circles on the small of her back, and she was damn thankful she had him to hang onto 'cause if the lightheadness she was feeling was any indication she'd be flat out on the floor if he hadn't been there to anchor her. The only indication that either had obligations outside of each other was his phone, which started beeping.

"Shit," he pulled away from her mouth, and leaned his forehead against her mouth. "I forgot I'm on call tonight."

"Hey, it's okay." She pulled him back for a quick kiss.

"But I don't want it to be okay Anna." She looked into his eyes, and almost lost herself in the blueness. "I don't want to be on call. I want to be here with you, hold you and kiss you all night."

"Is that all you would want to do?" She grinned at his shocked face. "Gotcha!"

"Hell Anna, not funny." She laughed as he got up to get the phone, and listened to dispatch on the other end of the line. "Great, Danny's gonna be working it with me."

"Don, please don't be mad forever at him."

"Oh, I won't be, but for a little while it'll do him some good." He moved in to kiss her. "Get some sleep, okay" She nodded, and followed him back into the living room. "Don't miss me too much."

"Who are you again?" His smirk made her laugh. "I promise I won't miss you too much, but just enough, okay? Be safe out there Don."

"Promise. And I have Saturday night off. Would you like to go to dinner?" He looked down at her as she helped him get back into his suit jacket, then his overcoat.

"Of course. Just let me know dress code and time."

"Good. 7:30pm, and dressy."

She walked him to the door where he proceeded to leave her with another kiss that made her need oxygen, and left. After turning the lock, she leaned against the door and let the grin that she had been fighting since she kissed him, take over her face.

--

"Whatta we got man?" asked Danny as he crossed the line and met up with Don.

"White male about 25-35. Local found 'im, tried to revive him when they noticed the blood. Your scene now."

"Hey man," Don turned and looked at his friend. "I am sorry for the comment I made. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay. Just be careful man. She's important to me."

"I got it."

Danny stood and watched Don pull out his memo book as he walked over to the patrol officer. He smiled as he noticed his friend's hand had been bandaged, and thought that he'd have to really apologize to Anna next time he met her.


End file.
